shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gender Tablet
The Gender Tablet (ジェンダー 錠剤 Jendā Jōzai) is an odd pill created, developed and mass produced only by X Aphro, the doctor of The Jolly Pirates. Its creation was due to Aphro's intense studying and hard work over the course of the time skip, while staying with fellow crewmate, Spike and living with local doctor, Kureha at Sakura Kingdom. It's small in size, as it can easily fit in a person's palm or between their fingers, and comes in the shape of a red and blue elongated pill. It was praised by Aphro as being one part of his overall dream drug, the Cure-All Drug. Usage After immediate ingestation, and following shortly, digestion, the Gender Tablet creates a chemical imbalance among the consumer's chromosomes, which help to determine gender. This imbalance is apparently harmless to the user, as the effects rarely cause any physical sign of distress or discomfort. Upon destabilizing the chromosomes, the user can seemingly and effortlessly switch between genders at will; making men become women and women become men, as well as reversing the process on its own in an endless cycle. This effect can only last for a full 24 hours however, as explained by Aphro when displaying his newfound ability to swap between his Male Form and Female Form. As a result, once the 24 hours have ended, whichever gender the user has chosen to become will be their fixed gender until a new Gender Tablet is eaten. Thus forcing Aphro to take one of these pills once a day, to enable him to switch genders on the fly. A prerequisite seems to be in effect for one to make the most of the Gender Tablet. Like its predecessor, the Placebo Power Pill, the Gender Tablets run on the placebo effect. For a user to switch their gender at least once, they must be fully aware and willing to believe that switching their gender is entirely possible by taking this pill, despite the fact that all it does is create the imbalance of chromosomes, allowing for a shift in gender to be possible in the first place. Without this strongly held belief, the Gender Tablet becomes entirely useless and needless for its user. Side Effects Furthermore, as noted by Aphro during the Gender Tablet Arc of One Dream, the Gender Tablet holds an unforeseen side effect after consumption. Not only does it alter the levels of testosterone and estrogen in the human body through chromosomal disruption, but it seems to influence the user's psychological state to certain degrees. Though what exact effects this has depend on the user. For example, when in his Male Form, Aphro acts more feminine, as opposed to his Female Form, which is much more manly in attitude and behavior. Additionally, Aphro's fellow crewmate and friend, Drazil, has shown signs of mental instability and possible psychosis while in his feminine state. Even Jolly D. Chris started to believe he should act more womanly as a girl, though whether this was his playful persona at work, or him under the Gender Tablet's side-effect is left open for debate. Additionally, it appears that to compensate for the difference in physical shape, the body of the user will have their strength, speed and endurance altered to meet these demands. For Aphro, while in his Male Form, he gained an increased musculature that made him stronger and more resilient than his Female Form, albeit his Female Form's thin and light body made him faster, more nimble and overall more agile. However, for those like Spike or Dracule Sakura, who are either heavily built with raw strength or blindingly fast already, there seems to be little difference in their altered gender states, implying that those with superhuman physiques are less likely to receive decreases in their overall power, allowing them to remain slightly unchanged. Trivia *While in the wiki's chatroom, Wyvern 0m3g4 had begun discussing the Gender Tablets with fellow users and friends alike. While doing so, he jokingly stated that the placebo effect seen in Aphro's drugs, including the Gender Tablets, "run on faith." *Likewise, when joking about what would happen if someone overdosed on Gender Tablets too quickly, Wyvern agreed that the user would inevitably become an okama (lit. transvestite.) *It was discussed by Aphro himself that due to testing the Gender Tablets' effects on himself, his original androgynous appearance was forcibly split into two; a distinctly masculine form, and a wholly feminine form. Site Navigation Category:Item Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream